Deux serpentards et demi
by Anamaelia
Summary: MA! 6eme année à Poudlard. Blaise, qui a des vus sur Draco depuis 2 ans déjà, est agacé de voir son meilleur ami et son soi-disant pire ennemi se tourner autour! Il décide de se mêler à l'affaire avec pour but ultime de récupérer Draco et peut être aussi le Gryffondor. Mais il ignorai un léger détail : Harry Potter a faillit être un serpentard!


Declaimer : Comme d'hab : rien n'est à moi tout est à notre grande divinité, la Grande J K Rowling!

Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir tout le monde! Je tiens tout d'abord à dire un Grand MERCI à CMGC qui en plus de m'avoir relu et corrigée, m'a tapé entièrement cet OS. Bref, sans elle, la fic ne serai pas encore prête à être publiée! Alors on peut tous la remercier!

Ensuite, pour ceux qui suive mon incroyable songe (ma seule fic à chapitre) je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, je l'avais juste un petit peu oubliée! Mais pas de panique, je m'y suis remis et le prochain chapitre est déjà entièrement écris et à moitié tapé! Mais elle n'est pas si facile à écrire cette fic!

Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaisse pas encore le principe d'un défi (tout du moins le model de ceux que nous nous envoyons CMGC et moi) : Un défi consiste en : un couple donné, une condition, deux ou trois phrases à caser, et une feuille double comme limite. (voir liste des défis pour plus de précisions.)

Pour ce défi, je dois avouer que j'ai largement dépasser le quota, mais bon j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

**Warning** : Cet OS contient des **relations entre Hommes explicites**! Ceux qui n'aime pas ou qui sont trop jeune, vaut mieux passer votre chemin ici! En plus c'est du Threesome! Donc c'est bien du **rating M** voir **MA**!

Voilà! Bonne lecture pour ceux qui continu!

Défi

Couple : Draco / Blaise (Harry s'est rajouté à l'affaire!)

Condition : slash

Phrases : "Un petit serpent ça n'a pourtant jamais fait de mal à personne..."  
"Et plouf!... A la flotte!"

Résumé : 6eme année a Poudlard. Blaise, qui a des vus sur Draco depuis 2 ans déjà, est agacé de voir son meilleur ami et son soi-disant pire ennemi se tourner autour! Il décide de se mêler à l'affaire avec pour but ultime de récupérer Draco et peut être aussi le Gryffondor. Mais il ignorai un léger détail : Harry Potter a faillit être un serpentard!

**Deux serpentards et demi**

Blaise marchait dans les couloirs des cachots de Poudlard d'un pas rapide. La raideur de son maintient, ainsi que ses poings crispés montraient qu'il était en colère, vraiment très en colère! Sa 6ème année à Poudlard venait de débuter et c'était sans aucun doute celle qu'il qualifierait de pire à son goût. Oh! Il n'avait jamais eut à se plaindre. Pour lui les années à Poudlard avaient été relativement tranquilles. Après tout il était à Serpentard, ce n'était pas un idiot de Griffondor prêt à courir tête baissée tout droit dans le danger. Il ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter voyons! Mais cette année était sensationnellement troublée par un certain blond, qu'il aurait qualifié de meilleur ami, s'il n'était pas justement en colère à cause de cet ami.

Draco Malfoy, cauchemar des petits lions, fantasmes de la plupart des jeunes filles et quelques mecs à l'esprit un peu plus ouvert. Voila le cœur du problème. De toute façon, jusqu'ici, toute la vie de Blaise avait tournée autours de cette personne. A onze ans, il avait eut l'honneur d'être choisit pour être le meilleur ami de sa seigneurie, et depuis Blaise faisait partie du cercle plus que fermé qui gravitait autour du Serpentard blond. Et comme le blond était toujours plus ou moins d'une manière ou d'une autre mêlé à ce qui se passait à Poudlard, Blaise avait toujours été un pas derrière lui sans que personne ne remarque sa présence. Ce n'est pas que Blaise manquait d'ambition mais plutôt qu'il tirait plus ou moins les ficelles dans l'ombre. Et cette année, le blond l'avait relégué au rang de simple vassal et ne partageait plus rien avec lui et ce malgré son insistance.

C'était blessant! Bon d'accord, il fallait aussi avouer que secrètement Blaise fantasmait sur Draco depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Oh allez! Vous n'allez quand même pas lui jeter la pierre. Draco Malfoy rendrait n'importe quel hétéro gay. Et Blaise n'était pas vraiment gay, mais plutôt ouvert à toutes propositions. Et comment voulez vous faire une proposition à un mec qui vous adresse dorénavant la parole que pour vous demander de sel !?

De plus, il y avait Potter. Draco et lui avaient toujours étaient obsédés l'un par l'autre. Et même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendait compte qu'ils passaient leur temps à épier les faits et gestes de l'autre, Blaise lui avait vu l'attirance qui se cachait derrière la mascarade des insultes et des coups. Après tout il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs observateurs de Poudlard pour rien. Et oui, Blaise avait fini par être jaloux de Potter! Jaloux de Potter!? Non mais vous vous rendez compte du ridicule de la situation?

Blaise laissa échapper un petit ricanement sarcastique qui raisonna lugubrement dans le couloir vide.

Foi de Zabini, Potter payera pour avoir volé, même sans le vouloir, Draco à Blaise. A moins que… Blaise stoppa brusquement sa marche et un petit sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres… Sadique?... Non, pervers! Pervers et concupiscant! Oh, oui le petit gryffondor allait lui être utile finalement.

Il reprit sa marche et arriva quelques instants plus tard dans la salle de classe de Potions. En entrant avec le flot des élèves, il regarda distraitement la potion du jour. Un nouveau sourire vient germer sur ses lèvres : Potion de Partage Pensées. C'était une potion dont il métrisait bien les effets. Aussitôt et sous le regard abasourdit de tous les élèves et le professeur, il se mit à côté d'Harry Potter.

"Mais que viens tu faire ici?" demanda le gryffondor dont les yeux sortaient presque de sa tête sous le coup de la surprise.

"Désolé de t'importuner Potter" lui répondit Blaise pas désolé pour un sous. "Mais tu es le meilleur en potion cette année, et comme j'ai de plus en plus de mal avec les potions de cette année, je vais profiter du fait que tu soit le meilleur pour remonter mes notes."

Une attitude trop différente de la sienne habituellement aurait mit la puce à l'oreille du gryffondor, mais cette explication tout à fait serpentardesque n'éveilla aucun doute chez Harry.

"Pauvre petit gryffondor innocent…" ricana intérieurement Blaise alors que Draco le fusillait du regard.

Décidemment, c'était presque trop facile. Blaise passa la majorité du cours soit disant concentré sur la potion qu'il faisait en commun avec Potter, tout en échafaudant toutes les finalités du plan dans sa tête et faisant semblant d'ignorer que le gryffondor semblait vouloir à tout prix lui cacher son livre de potions. Mais de toute façon il n'était pas intéressé par le mystère d'un Harry Potter bon en potions. C'était évident qu'il avait d'autres informations. Non, en fait il était plus occupé à reluquer le gryffondor. Plus petit que lui ou Draco, c'était vrai qu'il ne faisait aucun effort sur sa tenue, mais plus le serpentard noir regardait, plus il comprenait ce qui attirait inconsciemment le serpentard blond. Harry Potter, bien qu'un peu chétif était plutôt bien moulé et quand le gryffondor se pencha sur le chaudron, étant debout de ce fait, Blaise pu reluquer une petite paire de fesses bien moulées dans son pantalon.

Blaise du réprimer un petit gémissement tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses pensées avaient tellement dérivées que son propre pantalon commençait à devenir étroit alors qu'il avait l'esprit traversé d'images pas très catholiques de lui et du gryffondor dans un lit et pas que…

En relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard furibond d'un certain blond, ce qui le mit d'encore meilleure humeur. Puis vient finalement le temps de prendre la fameuse potion.

"Vous me ferrez 30cm de parchemin sur les effets de cette potion ainsi que vos idées pour les contrer." dit Slug au moment ou Blaise et Harry buvaient leur propre potion

_"Je me demande si ça marche?"_

Blaise entendit distinctement la voix d'Harry dans sa tête.

_"Oui Harry, ça fonctionne"_ lui répondit doucement Blaise de la même façon.

Le gryffondor le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_"Tu m'appelle Harry maintenant?"_ lui demanda-t-il.

Blaise pris un air innocent mais pas trop.

_"Seulement dans ma tête. Mais je peux t'appeler Potter si tu préfère."_

_"Non, non, c'est bon. C'est juste que c'est surprenant."_

_"Je suis pas un serpentard comme les autres tu sais." _fit Blaise gentiment. _"Je n'ai jamais aimé la façon dont les autres te traite. Mais que pouvais-je faire contre tous les autres?"_

_"Je… Mais pourquoi ?... Tu…tu n'es pas le meilleur ami de Malfoy?"_

Blaise pris le temps de se relever, mettre sons sac sur l'épaule avant de sortir de la classe. Puis il répondit:

_"Draco est mon meilleur ami. Enfin, il l'était. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve tout ce qu'il fait. Il ne m'adresse plus la parole pour une raison que j'ignore totalement. Bon, je te laisse, je dois me rendre en étude de runes."_

Le serpentard et le gryffondor se saluèrent et prirent chacun leur chemin sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient choqué tout Poudlard en restant civilement l'un près de l'autre. Enfin, Blaise lui le savait et c'était bien le but, mais l'innocent dans cette histoire c'est Harry Potter. Ou pas! Mais ça étrangement il en doutait. Après tout, il avait fallut 5 ans à Ginny Weasley pour qu'elle arrive à faire comprendre à Harry Potter qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui. Pas que la jeune rousse était maladroite ou qu'elle était timide. Non, juste la faute à un Harry Potter tellement innocent qu'il n'avait rien comprit plus tôt alors que tout Poudlard était au courant.

Bref, Blaise était maintenant en runes et était passé à la phase 2 de son plan: faire croire à Harry Potter qu'il était amoureux de lui. Innocemment, il laissait de temps en temps des images filtrer de son esprit afin qu'Harry Potter, en cours de métamorphose soit l'innocent témoin des soi-disant sentiments de Blaise.

Le serpentard noir adossé à un arbre tenant dans ses bras un petit gryffondor tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille des mots d'amours…

A travers son lien, il sentit l'inconfort de sa pauvre victime:

_"Blaise, tu m'ouvre trop tes pensées…"_ fut la phrase *** d'Harry.

Blaise laissa échapper deux sentiments : de la gène qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout et de la surprise, mêlée à une certaine joie du fait que le gryffondor venait de l'appeler par son prénom, même si ce n'était qu'en pensée. Décidément son plant fonctionnait à merveille.

_"Désolé, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé que tu ait vu ça. Je vais essayer de faire attention à ce que je pense."_

Harry dû sentir la certaine panique que feignait le serpentard car il répondit aussitôt:

_"Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je suis en cours avec MCGo et j'ai pas envie de me faire punir."_

Blaise laissa passer une pause hésitante, savamment calculée avant de demander:

_"Ca ne te dérange pas ce que tu viens de voir ?"_

Il pouvait presque voir le gryffondor avec le feu aux joues. Il savoura l'instant de gène avant la réponse du Survivant.

_"Ca ne me dérange pas beaucoup. Je suis pas gay, mais je ne vais pas me moquer de toi ou quelque chose comme ça!" _avoua Harry.

Blaise laissa une vague de soulagement l'envahir.

_"Merci Harry. Heureusement que c'est toi qui le sait et pas quelqu'un d'autre. J'imagine sans peine l'humiliation que m'aurait fait subir Draco s'il l'avait su."_

Bien vite le cours suivant arriva et c'est presque sans s'en rendre compte que les cours de l'après midi finirent pour Blaise. Aussitôt il se précipita vers son dortoir. Il fouilla sa malle et découvrir ce qu'il cherchait avec tant d'attention : une petite potion verte claire. Petite mais ô combien utile. Avec un compte goutte, il déposa 3 gouttes du précieux liquide sur sa langue. Il eut alors un sourire. 19h. A cette heure là, normalement la potion de partage pensée cessait de faire effet. Mais avec la petite potion vert clair, Blaise avait maintenu le lien et maintenant il ne pouvait plus qu'envoyer des images à Harry Potter. Et ce sans que le principal concerné ne le sache.

Satisfait de lui-même, Blaise pris la direction de la grande salle pour aller prendre son dîner. Mais au détour d'un des sombres couloirs des cachots, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le plaqua contre le mur. Sa tête cogna douloureusement contre la pierre brute. Il cligna des yeux, sonné, avant d'enfin lever le regard vers son agresseur : Draco Malfoy. C'était si prévisible…

"A quoi joues-tu Blais ?" siffla le prince des serpentards.

Feignant l'ignorance, Blaise répondit :

"De quoi veux-tu parler?"

"Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi" asséna le blond, les yeux dangereusement plissés "Je te connais. Je suis sans doute le serpentard qui sait le mieux comment tu fonctionnes. Alors, à quoi joues-tu avec Potter ?"

"Je ne joue pas" avoua Blaise. "Et en quoi cela te concerne ?"

"Blaise!" Draco le plaqua une nouvelle fois au mur. "Je te connais. Tu ne cherche qu'à mettre Potter dans ton lit!"

"Et c'est quoi le problème ? Que je sache, il ne sort pas avec toi. Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème avec toi. Si j'ai envie de défeurer le cul vierge de Saint Potty, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut te concerner. Que je sache, vous êtes ennemies tous les deux. Rien de plus. Quoi ? Tu as peur pour le pauvre petit Potty Potter ? Qu'il se fasse manger tout cru par le grand vilain Blaise Zabini ? Ne me fais pas rire. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Aller le voir et lui dire quelle est ma réputation ? Pour ta gouverne, tu n'es pas trop dans ses petits papiers en ce moment. Il te rira probablement au nez. Et le résultat sera le même. Je vais enfoncer ma queue dans son petit cul blanc et je vais le faire hurler! Et il en oubliera même son propre nom. La seule chose que tu pourrais faire pour m'en empêcher c'est le défleurer le premier. Mais il y a encore moins de chance que pour moi dque tu y parviennes."

Blaise se dégagea brusquement de la poigne du blond.

"Bien, maintenant je vais manger. Et observe l'innocent petit gryffondor tomber profondément et désespérément amoureux de moi."

Sans plus un regard à son ami, Blaise se retourna. Mais il entendit distinctement le poing de Draco se fracasser dans le mur, à l'endroit même où sa tête s'y trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Un sourire sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres avec pour seuls témoins les ténèbres environnantes.

Maintenant, le cocktail était prêt. Il n'y avait plus qu'à secouer!

Il entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas assuré. Il vit alors distinctement le gryffondor lever le regard vers lui puis, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, baisser la tête en rougissant. Il grava l'image dans son esprit et la laissa filtrer jusqu'au lion…

Adorable…

Décidemment, mettre Harry dans son lit était une idée de génie.

Satisfait de lui-même, le serpentard attaqua son repas. Maintenant le tout était de savoir comment Draco allait réagir. Il était encore en train d'envisager toutes les possibles réactions du blond, quand ce dernier fit irruption dans la Grande Salle…

Très en retard…

Blaise vit distinctement le bandage autour de sa main droite et ne se posa plus de questions. Mais le serpentard blond s'assit face à lui, furieux, lui coupant par là même la vision d'un petit brun en train de s'empiffrer de tarte à la mélasse. Blaise se décala alors légèrement, montrant distinctement à tout le monde qu'il voulait voir le gryffondor.

Bref, autant vous dire que la petite scène silencieuse était épiée pas tous, au grand plaisir de Blaise. Si la plupart des spectateurs étaient juste choqués, deux personnes étaient furieuses : Draco, bien sur, bien que les vérités assénées par Blaise raisonnaient encore dans son esprit le rendant confus. Quoi !? Il avait envisagé la possibilité de coucher avec Potter!? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Lui, Draco Malfoy avec Harry Potter dans un grand lit aux draps de soie vert sombre, son petit serpent profondément enfouit dans la cavité chaude du Gryffondor!? Non! Non c'était impossible qu'il ne fasse qu'imaginer ça!  
Et l'autre personne n'était autre que Ginny Weasley. Présentement, la jeune femme sortait avec un certain Dean Thomas mais grâce à ça elle était sure et certaine qu'elle avait éveillé l'attention d'un brun aux yeux verts qu'elle voyait déjà en face d'elle devant l'hôtel d'une cérémonie de mariage. Bref, en l'espace d'une journée l'attention d'Harry Potter si durement acquise venait de passer à un autre. Et pas n'importe quel autre, UN serpentard! Avec amusement Blaise voyait presque les oreilles de la belette femelle se mettre à fumer alors qu'elle cherchait certainement à inventer une quelconque fausse accusation à son encontre. C'était si prévisible!

"Décidément," se dit Blaise, "ça va être un jeu d'enfant. Je vais pouvoir avoir et Harry et Draco!"

Distraitement, il envoya une image à Harry de lui et du gryffondor en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Ce dernier sursauta et envoya un regard interrogatif au serpentard. Après tout les effets de la potion étaient sensés s'être dissipés maintenant. Mais le regard dans le vide, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres, Blaise l'ignora, faisant semblant d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Du coin de l'œil, le noir vit Harry secouer la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, le feu aux joues. Le léger sourire de Blaise s'agrandit.

"Cesse de faire ça" siffla Draco. "Tu te ridiculise."

"Au contraire, mon cher Draco" lui répondit tranquillement Blaise. "Mon plan fonctionne à merveille. Et bientôt mon petit serpent va avoir du sport comme il en rêve depuis quelques temps."

"Blaise! Je te préviens, si tu lui fait quoique ce soit…!"

Le blond semblait ne plus savoir ce qu'il disait:

"Quoi? Si je lui fais quoique ce soit, que vas-tu me faire ? Et en l'honneur de quoi, je te pris?"

"Je te castre!" siffla le blond, fou de rage.

Blaise pris un air boudeur.

"Un petit serpent ça n'a pourtant jamais de mal à personne… Tiens, tu devrais essayer. Ca te décoincerait un peu."

La guerre était clairement déclarée entre lui et Draco à présent.

Les journées suivantes ne furent pas de tout repos pour notre serpentard. Draco semblait soudainement avoir oublié son truc à faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et collait aux basques de Blaise, comme un veracrasse colle à Hagrid, pour l'empêchera d'approcher un certain gryffondor. Ce dernier ne pouvait apparemment plus croiser le regard de Blaise sans entrer en combustion spontanée tellement il devenait rouge. Peut être était ce la faute aux rêves de plus en plus érotique que le serpentard lui envoyait. Il faut dire que le serpentard lui-même avait fini par devoir se branler lui-même devant les images très peu catholique du brun qui traversaient son esprit. Quelle décadence! Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il était trop frustré. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir la bouche du gryffondor ou d'un certain blond sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Mais cela devait encore attendre. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses. Mais plus les jours avançaient, moins il avait l'impression que la situation s'améliorait. C'était le point mort. Pire, le blond ne lui laissait plus du tout seul, soudoyant Crabbe et Goyle pour le suivre quand lui-même était occupé. Mais ça à la rigueur il avait prévu quelque chose du style. Non, celui qui n'était pas du tout comme prévu c'était Harry Potter.

Ce dernier jouait à la pucelle effarouchée qu'il était, et même un peu trop. Un homme ne pouvait pas être à ce point fleur bleue quand même… Mais d'un autre côté, la drague se révélait un véritable enfer pour Blaise. D'abord, le gryffondor faisait mine d'être timide. Puis après, Blaise ne pouvait ignorer la croupe qui se tendait vers lui alors que le gryffondor ramassait une plume malencontreusement tombée à terre. De même, à chaque fois que le lion croisait son regard dans la Grande Salle, le jeune brun rougissait, mais le moment du dessert venu, le petit gryffon s'était récemment pris de passion pour la glace à la vanille qu'il aimait lécher et lécher et qui… Bordel! Et qui dégoulinait sur son menton. Et qu'un doigt taquin venait recueillir avant de glisser avec langueur entre ses lèvres fines et sensuelles. Et voila Blaise avait de nouveau le problème de la tour Eiffel dans le pantalon. Et en plein milieu de la Grande Salle en plus! Blaise se pinça l'arrête du nez dans un vain espoir que son mal de crâne et que son érection se calment. Mais c'était en demander trop. Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas marché dans son plan ? A cette heure, il aurait déjà du enculer le gryffon et peut être aussi le serpent. Ou même les deux ensembles. Bon Blaise là il ne faut se calmer et réfléchir à tête reposée. Ca ne pouvait plus durer comme ça!

Mais hélas, un serpentard frustré ça ne réfléchit pas bien.

Mais laissons de côté le pauvre petit Blaise et approchons nous d'un gryffondor pas si lion que ça. Après tout, rappelez-vous, le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à serpentard, non ? Et Harry était bien ce qu'il était: obsédé par ce que préparait Draco Malfoy. Et tout les moyens sont bons pour avoir des informations, même profiter d'un serpentard amoureux s'il le fallait! Je n'ai pas dit qu'Harry n'était pas du tout crédule. Il l'ai juste un peu moins que Blaise ne le pensait. Et pendant que notre serpentard se bâtait avec ses hormones, Harry lui passa à la phase 2 de son plan. Sachant que comme vous l'avez compris la phase 1 était : chauffer Blaise Zabini; La phase 2 était approcher le Grand Méchant loup.

C'est pourquoi, en ce samedi matin de début novembre, Harry s'approcha de la table des serentards en se tordant les mains pour montrer une hésitation qu'il ne ressentait pas le moins du monde.

"Blaise " demanda-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

Quand les grands yeux sombres du noir se posèrent sur lui, il baissa les yeux en rougissant.

"Oui ?" répondit le serpentard alors que les chuchotements autour d'eux se turent comme par magie.

"Ca te dirait de venir travailler avec moi l'essai de potion et celui d'enchantement?"

Blaise sauta à pieds joints dans le piège, croyant que c'était son propre piège qui venait de se refermer ses dents acérées sur le gryffondor.

"Avec plaisir " répondit-il, accompagnant sa réponse d'un grand sourire que lui rendit timidement le gryffondor.

Avant la fin de la journée, croyant tout deux que l'autre était dans son propre piège, les deux nouveaux tourtereaux finirent par s'avouer chacun un amour éternelle guimauve à souhait que l'un et l'autre trouvait débordant de mièvrerie. Trouvez l'erreur…

Ca aurait pu durer encore longtemps sur cette lancée si une troisième personne ne s'était mêlée à l'affaire : Draco Malfoy.

Le grand blond n'aimait pas quand la situation lui échappait. Plus que ça! Il était au bord de la crise de nerf. D'abord il y avait sa double mission: l'armoire à disparaitre ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner et il devait tuer Dumbledore! Vous m'en direz tant… Rien que ça?! Tenez, prenez ce piochon, vous voyez la montagne là bas ? Et bien, il faut la réduire en gravas. Comment ça le mont Everest ? Et bien oui, il bouche la vue!

Comme vous l'aurez compris, Draco se sentait dans la peau du piochon. Et merde! Tout ça parce que son père avait foiré sa mission l'été dernier. Mais il n'avait rien demandé lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est avoir une vie tranquille et martyriser les petits gryffondos. Mais non, à la place il avait fallut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres refasse surface et qu'il ait un œil un peu trop acéré sur la famille Malfoy. La vie était mal faite!

Mais en plus de ses ennuis ne s'arrêtaient pas là: le professeur Snape était en permanence sur son dos, le pressant. A ça c'est sûr, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier sa mission, ça non!

Mais encore, ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Qu'est ce que cous voulez, la loi de l'emmerdement maximale existe aussi chez les sorciers. Il avait fallut que Blaise choisisse comme prochaine proie ni plus ni moins qu'Harry Potter. Et ce con l'avait fait réfléchir.

Doux Merlin! Que dis-je, par le calbute du barbu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il réagisse comme ça. Pour quoi avait il fallut qu'il veille protéger le gryffondor de ce coureur de pantalon qu'était Blaise. Et par les strings de Merlin, pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il s'imagine au pieu, profondément enfouit dans les chaires du petit brun? On peut dire qu'il en perdait la raison. Maudis soit Blaise et ses idées à la con!

Draco en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il tomba sur une scène des plus perturbantes: Blaise et Potter en train de s'embrasser tendrement dans le coin d'un couloir sombre. Le dernier fusible encore intacte de Draco grilla joyeusement, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire sortir le blond de ses gonds. Il choppa chacun des tourtereaux par un bras et les emmena à sa suite d'un pas pressé sans prêter attention aux injonctions des deux autres.

Il les emmena à la salle sur demande qu'il changea d'aspect pour l'occasion. Il balança presque les deux bruns dans la pièce avant de claquer royalement la porte. Il se retourna brusquement et il se prit un jet d'eau dans la gueule. Sa colère oubliée, il ne pu que jeter un regard de pure incompréhension à Harry Potter.

"C'était pour refroidir tes ardeurs, Malfoy." dit ce dernier avec un petit sourire sarcastique qui lui donnait un peu trop l'air d'un serpentard au goût de Draco.

"Et pouf! A la flotte!" fit Blaise en sortant à son tour sa baguette et visant cette fois Harry.

N'essayez jamais de comprendre Blaise Zabini. Ce serait la migraine assurée. Mais grâce à lui, ce qui aurait pu se finir en bataille rangée, finit en simple et infantile bataille d'eau.  
Une bonne demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois affalés au milieu du salon de la salle sur demande, à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Puis tout à coup Harry se redressa sur les coudes et se retourna vers Draco:

"Je n'ai pas oublié. J'ai peut être joué avec toi à l'instant, mais je suis sûre que tu prépare quelque chose de pas net."

Draco poussa un soupir blasé tout en levant les yeux au plafond.

"Et il ne t'est jamais passé par l'esprit que si je préparais quelque chose c'était parce que j'y suis contraint et forcé?"

Le visage d'Harry se radoucit.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire, mais il y a peut être une autre solution…"

"Et tu ne crois pas que j'y ai déjà réfléchit? La seule chose que je veux c'est pouvoir échapper aux griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais c'est impossible: il tient ma mère et mon père."

Un silence pesant s'abattit pendant un moment alors que les deux ex pires ennemis réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté.

"Tu feras un mangemort pitoyable Malfoy" finit par dire Blaise, surprenant les deux autres qui, il faut bien le dire, avaient un peu oublié la présence du troisième protagoniste. "Tu es bien incapable de faire du mal à que que ce soit."

"Je le sais bien Blaise" répondit Draco. "Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…"

"Va voir Dumbledore, il t'aidera!" la foi et la conviction dans la voix d'Harry firent ricaner les deux serpentards.

"et qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il voudra bien m'aider?" demanda d'une voix douceureuse Draco tout en s'approchant félinement du plus petit.

"Heu… Je…" Harry en perdit ses mots.

"Il y aurait un moyen que Dumbledore t'aide" fit Blaise en se glissant silencieusement derrière Harry. "Si on se lit à son sauveur, il faudra bien qu'il nous protège également."

Les deux serpentard, enfin de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde, eurent un regard de connivence.

"Que ?!" s'exclama Harry en comprenant trop tard que le danger était plus proche qu'il ne le pensait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, ses lèvres étant capturées par le blond, alors que le noir refermait ses bras sur le petit brun et attaquait de sa bouche la peau tendre de son cou. Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de pousser un long gémissement qui électrisa les deux serpentards. Les mains dans les cheveux de Draco, il ne su pas vraiment quand il perdit sa chemise, mais quand les mains de Blaise s'attaquèrent à son pantalon, il l'arrêta. Blaise eut un grognement frustré.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois, beau black. Je veux bien être le passif comme tu l'as prévu depuis le début, mais ça ne se ferra pas aussi facilement" susurra Harry d'une voix langoureuse qui fit frémir les deux serpentards. "Et toi aussi beau blond, je sais que tu ne rêve que d'une chose: mettre ton petit serpent dans mon petit trou. Mais vois tu Blaise, je ne suis pas aussi candide que ce que tout le monde veux bien croire. Et il se trouve que je sais parfaitement que vous vous tournez autour depuis deux ans déjà. Allons, ne soyez pas surpris, avec un minimum d'observation vous êtes de vrais livres ouverts. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas. Après tout les deux dieux du sexe de poudlard en même temps dans son lit, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut s'en vanter!"

Harry se débrouilla pour changer de place avec le blond. Et alors que pour la première fois Blaise embrassait le blond, Harry entrepris d'effeuiller les deux serpentards. Non, non, il n'avait pas perdu sa main droite sur les tétons de Blaise. Non, non, sa bouche ne martyrisait pas le lobe de l'oreille de Draco. Voyons, pour qui le prenez-vous ? Harry est complètement innocent et n'a jamais eut de sexe. Comment ça il avait demandé des magazines pornos gays aux jumeaux Weasley pour se renseigner…? Oh d'accord! Les deux serpentards ne savaient vraiment pas que sous ses airs de nymphes, c'était une succube qu'ils avaient pêché. Pardon, incube.

"Par les couilles de Merlin!" s'exclama tout à coup Blaise alors qu'Harry venait de prendre en main un petit serpent noir qui ne rêvait que de ça depuis quelques temps.

Draco eut un sourire pervers et se pencha sur l'oreille d'Harry.

"Et si tu faisait une jolie petite fellation à ce bellâtre, pendant que je prépare ton jolie petit arrière train à me recevoir."

Harry ne put que gémir alors qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes face au noir et prenait sans plus attendre l'épais membre dans sa bouche.

"Ho! Merlin!" fit Blaise. "Où il a appris à faire ça!?"

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus Blaise: Draco venait de poser sa langue sur son anus palpitant. Autant vous dire que la température de la pièce augmenta de plusieurs degrés d'un seul coup! Mais nos trois compères étaient déjà dans un état d'excitation avancé. C'est donc sans tarder que Draco enleva sa langue pour la remplacer par ses doigts. Harry attrapa alors sa baguette et lança un sort de décontraction et d'élasticité pour éviter que son postérieur ne souffre trop ce qui était au programme de la soirée.

Sans plus pouvoir attendre, Draco pénétra lentement le petit brun et vint directement titiller sa prostate. Aussitôt Harry émit un cri et resserra ses lèvres sur la queue de Blaise.

"Merlin! Je vais pas tenir!" fit le grand black.

Harry enfonça la queue au plus profond de sa gorge et recueillit la plupart de la semence qui y faillit chaotiquement. Mais déjà Draco se mettait à le pilonner.

"Hum…" gémit Harry tout en prenant la queue de Blaise dans sa main, lui redonnant aussitôt vie.

Il faut dire que l'image d'un Draco plongé au plus profond d'un Harry tout feu tout braise et qui avait un peu de sauce blanche au coin des lèvres auraient certainement éveillé la libido du plus frigide des hommes. Draco ne tarda pas à jouir au fond du gryffondor qui jouit lui aussi sur le sol sans même s'être touché.

"Quel petit pervers" lui susurra Draco à l'oreille.

"Et tu n'as encore rien vu!" rajouta sur le même ton Harry avant de tourner le dos à Blaise qui était toujours à genoux et il s'assit sur la queue du noir qui entra sans problème dans son antre à présent bien lubrifié.

Les jambes bien écartées, aidé par Blaise, Harry entrepris de monter et descendre sur le serpent frétillant du noir. Draco hoqueta. Mais quel petit démon! Harry lui envoya un sourire aguicheur alors que de sa main droite il fit rouler entre deux doigts un de ses mamelons dressé. Puis lentement le doigt descendit le long de son corps, passa en une caresse aérienne sur son sexe tendus avant de descendre et de rejoindre plus bas la base de celui de Blaise. Le regard droit dans les yeux de Draco qui ne pouvait quitter ce doigt taquin, il força l'entrée pour rejoindre le membre de Blaise en lui. Ils poussèrent tous les trois un gémissement.

"Bon dieu, Potter" s'exclama Blaise. "Tu ne cessera jamais de me surprendre."

Draco se rapprocha et remplaça le doigt d'Harry par le sien. Harry ne put que gémir.

"Plus…" murmura-t-il.

Fasciné par la créature de pure luxure sous ses yeux, Draco s'exécuta, récoltant pour récompense d'autres gémissements. Un autre doigt fut demandé. Puis Harry attrapa sa baguette pour se lancer un nouveau sort avant de dire à Draco:

"Maintenant viens."

Complètement fasciné, le blond enleva ses doigts et pressa son sexe contre l'entrée du gryffondor.

"Tu es prêt?"

"Vas y!"

De son propre chez Harry commença la double pénétration. La douleur lui amena quelques larmes aux yeux, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Blaise et Draco avaient eux aussi le souffle coupé. Il faut dire qu'être serré l'un contre l'autre dans l'antre bouillant d'Harry c'était le summum.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour être au bord du précipice, et lorsque Blaise changea légèrement d'appuis, la cadence changea d'un chouilla, offrant à Harry le plus gros orgasme qu'il n'avait jamais eut et de ce fait emportât au paradis les deux serpentards avec lui. Les trois adolescents d'effondrèrent au sol dans un joyeux méli-mélo de bras et de jambes.

"Je vous jure" marmonna Harry encore dans le coltard "Demain c'est l'un de vous qui s'y colle! Demain mes fesses sont en grève!"

Les deux serpentards eurent un sourire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est Dray qui s'y colle" assura Blaise.

Le regard de Draco se fit incertain et peut être même un peu effrayé, mais ce qui se passa le lendemain est une autre histoire…

Fin


End file.
